world_of_cataclysmfandomcom-20200213-history
Durability
Durability is the property which guarantees the ability to survive a certain amount of force. Not to be confused with Endurance. Durability is the ability to withstand damage, while Endurance is a measure of stamina. For more indepth descriptions of each category, please read the Tiering System and Attack Potency pages. Levels Below Average (Able to survive less damage than what average human beings can survive) Human level (Able to survive what average human beings can survive) Athlete level (Able to survive large amounts of blunt force trauma, but can still be killed by things such as knives, bullets, etc.) Street level (Characters with peak human or slightly superhuman durability) Wall level (Able to survive being hit by a speeding car or other things that would demolish a tree/wall) Small Building level (Able to survive a TNT explosion or other things that would demolish a room or small building) Building level (Able to survive an attack that can destroy an average sized building) Large Building level (Able to survive an attack that can destroy a mid-to-large sized skyscraper) City Block level (Able to survive an explosion powerful enough to wipe out a city block) Multi-City Block level (Able to survive an attack that would wipe out several city blocks. Human-sized characters that can withstand being submerged in the core of a star have been calculated to be of this level.) Small Town level Town level (Able to survive an explosion that could destroy town, or attacks of comparable power) Large Town level Small City level City level (Able to survive attacks or nuclear explosions of sufficient power to destroy a city.) Mountain level (Able to survive attacks sufficient to destroy a sizeable mountain) Large Mountain/Small Island level Island level (Able to survive an explosion that can destroy an entire island) Small Country level Country level (Able survive attacks that can destroy a country) Large Country/Small Continent level Continent level (Can survive an attack that can wipe out a continent, such as a medium sized asteroid) Large or Multi-Continent level Moon level (Can survive an attack that can destroy the moon, such as the energy output of a large comet) Small Planet level Planet level (Able to survive an attack that can destroy a planet the size of the Earth) Large or Multi-Planet level (Able to survive an attack that can destroy large planets, or multiple planets) Dwarf Star level Small Star level Star level (Able to survive an attack that can destroy a star the size of the Sun. Please note that being able to survive inside of a star is not remotely the same as being able to withstand a star-destroying force. Even nuclear explosions generate heat greatly exceeding that of a star.) Large Star level Solar System level (Able to survive an attack that can destroy the Solar System) Multi-Solar System level (Able to survive an attack that can wipe out multiple Solar Systems) Galaxy level (Able to survive an attack that can wipe out a galaxy as big as the Milky Way galaxy, meaning over 100 billion star systems) Multi-Galaxy level (Able to survive an attack that can wipe out multiple galaxies) Universe level (Able to survive an attack that can destroy a whole universe, or has a power comparable to the Big Bang) Universe level+ (Able to survive an attack of sufficient power to destroy a 4-dimensional universal space-time continuum) Multi-Universe level (Able to survive an attack sufficient to destroy up a thousand 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums) Multiverse level Multiverse level+ High Multiverse level+ (Able to survive an attack sufficient to destroy 5-dimensional time-space constructs) Complex Multiverse level (Able to survive an attack that can destroy a 6 to 11-dimensional multiverse) Hyperverse level (Able to survive an attack that can destroy a 12-dimensional object or above) High Hyperverse level Hyperverse level+ (Able to survive attacks of a beyond dimensional scale) High Hyperverse level+ True Infinity (Boundlessly above being damaged) Other stats Attack Potency Speed Lifting Strength Striking Strength Category:Important